Sports which use a swinging implement include baseball, golf and tennis. Every athlete has been taught the value of warming up before play by swinging a weighted practice implement. The classic example of such warm up swings is the baseball player swinging two or three bats at once, or a weighted bat, before his turn at bat. The value of practice swinging with a weighted implement is rooted in the body's ability to concentrate on the complex muscle movements in slow motion prior to executing the motions at full speed. In slow motion practice swings the mind is refreshed on how to execute the precise motions needed for a home run, birdie or down the line winner. Additional physical benefits are derived from stressing and flexing the necessary muscles and soft tissues in slow motion prior to full exertion.
None of the prior art known to the applicant addresses the peculiar needs of a weighted warm up cover for a racquet. A racquet requires that a means be provided to balance various weights across the face of the racquet in order to maintain a consistent rotational resistance while swinging. Without such balanced forces, the racquet face will plunge into a horizontal plane while swinging instead of remaining in the preferred vertical plane. Such plunging would improperly prepare the player for proper racquet control during the game, and thereby defeat the purpose of warm up swings.